Tombent les feuilles du temps
by Win Lockwood
Summary: 5 ans après la chute de Sauron, Elrond organise une grande fête, de très grandes personnalités de la Terre du Milieu seront présentes, des hommes, elfes, magiciens et même un nain...! La Communauté de l'Anneau sera là. Entre rires, souvenirs et réjouissances, cependant une menace viendra ternir cette célébration... Et si le danger n'était pas là où il était attendu ?
1. Prologue

Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Tolkien (un génie) que je remercie pour cette superbe série qu'est le Seigneur des Anneaux (et j'espère qu'il ne se retournera pas dans sa tombe au vu de ce que j'écris.)

Ceci est ma première fiction, tout court. Je n'ai écrit aucune fanfiction auparavant…Alors pardonnez-moi d'avance si ce que je fais ne vous plait pas, l'on dira que je débute =) Il se peut aussi qu'il y ait des fautes et des incohérences dans mon histoire, cela fait un petit bout de temps que je n'ai pas relu le SdA, alors je risque de faire des erreurs en ce qui concerne par exemple des événements, dates… je m'excuse d'avance.

Tout ceci n'est que pure invention, je vais raconter des choses qui n'ont jamais eu lieu, inventer des passés à des personnages… Rien n'est vrai tout sort de mon imagination.

Je ne respecte pas forcément la chronologie du Seigneur des Anneaux, et j'arrange le tout à ma sauce, ben oui c'est ma fiction après tout. Je fais ce que je veux avec les (pauvres) personnes (qui vont peut-être souffrir durant cette fiction, plaignez les quoi).

Ici, aucune personne de la Communauté de l'Anneau n'est partie de la Terre du Milieu, c'est cool non ?

Je ne tire aucun profit de ma fiction, soit dit au passage. Oh, et excusez-moi pour les éventuels fautes d'orthographes qu'il peut y avoir, j'ai beau me relire et faire attention il se peut que certaines m'échappent. Bref.

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

Cinq ans après la victoire des Hommes sur Sauron, lorsque l'anneau Unique avait été jeté dans le feu et détruit par le Hobbit Frodon avec l'aide de son fidèle Sam, la Terre du Milieu était de nouveau florissante. Les différents royaumes cohabitaient en paix, le mal avait été éradiqué partout, Mirkwood avait désormais repris le nom d'Eryn Las Galen, tout allait pour le mieux.

Le Roi Elessar régnait sur le Gondor avec Arwen Undomiel, Eomer sur le Rohan, Faramir était Prince d'Ithilien, les Nains vivaient heureux dans leurs montagnes. Celeborn et Galadriel demeuraient les régents de la Lorien, le Seigneur Elrond restait à Imladris avec ses fils Elrohir et Elladan mais aussi avec Erestor, le conseiller en chef, et Glorfindel le capitaine. Et pour finir le Roi Thranduil gouvernait Eryn Lasgalen avec son fils, Legolas qui fut l'un des Neuf Marcheurs.

Justement, ces Neuf compagnons que deviennent-ils ? Eh bien, Frodon, Sam, Pippin et Merry les hobbits s'en étaient retournés dans leur chère Comté, Gimli le Nain avait parcouru la Terre du Milieu durant trois années avec l'Elfe Legolas avant de repartir dans ses montagnes adorées pour aider les siens tandis que Legolas rentrait pour seconder son père dans la reconstruction du royaume d'Eryn Las Galen, qui était probablement la région qui avait le plus souffert du mal, après des centaines d'années de combat contre les orcs, araignées géantes et autres horreurs qui avaient vécu dans Dol Guldur, ce royaume connaissait enfin la paix.

Quant à Gandalf, le magicien, il vadrouillait en Terre du Milieu apportant son aide à ceux qui en avaient besoin, savourant les petits bonheurs simples de la vie. Aragorn le Rôdeur était maintenant le Roi Elessar du Gondor, heureux homme vivant avec Arwen, l'Etoile du Soir, fille d'Elrond et de Celebrian, et pour finir Boromir était décédé quelques temps avant la fin de la guerre.

Les huit derniers membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau, bien qu'étant chacun repartis de leur côté, restaient unis par de très forts liens d'amitiés. Ils demeuraient tous en contact et s'étaient promis de se retrouver très prochainement.

Au final tout allait pour le mieux, évidement on ne pouvait toujours pas avoir un elfe sylvain et un nain partageant de très forts liens d'amitiés (exceptés Gimli et Legolas, mais c'est une autre histoire), les différentes griefs ne parvenant pas à être oubliées (surtout une sombre histoire de nains évadés dans des tonneaux de la prison de Mirkwood grâce à un certain hobbit appelé Bilbon, hobbit qui vit toujours dans la Compté et ne devrait pas tarder à quitter la Terre du Milieu, soit dit au passage).

Cependant, à Imladris, le Seigneur Elrond avait décidé de célébrer l'anniversaire de la victoire de la Terre du Milieu sur Sauron, et pour ce faire il avait choisi d'inviter les rois et reines qui avaient pris part à cette guerre, les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau, des amis, des seigneurs… Tous allaient être réunis, le temps d'une célébration de plusieurs semaines, à Imladris, la cité des elfes. Parmi les personnes invités, il y avait bien évidement la Communauté de l'Anneau, donc Frodon, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gimli (qui venait en tant que représentant de sa race, les nains ayant refusé de participer à ces festivités qu'ils jugeaient trop elfiques et humaines), Gandalf, Aragorn (il vint à la fois en tant que membre de la Communauté mais aussi en tant que Roi du Gondor), ainsi que Legolas (qui lui aussi prit part aux festivités à la fois en tant que compagnon du porteur de l'anneau mais aussi en tant que Prince d'Eryn Lasgalen). A cette liste s'ajoutait Eomer et Faramir, respectivement Roi du Rohan et Prince de l'Ithilien, ainsi que les Seigneurs Elfiques Celeborn, Galadriel et Thranduil, également vint Arwen Undomiel étant l'épouse d'Aragorn et la fille d'Elrond. Seraient également présents quelques hauts dignitaires de la Lorien et d'Eryn Lasgalen. Et bien sûr, les membres de la maisonnée d'Elrond le Semi-Elfe seraient conviés, tels que Glorfindel, Erestor, les fils d'Elrond : Elladan et Elrohir, des capitaines, conseillers, musiciens…

Assurément ce serait là une immense célébration dont l'on parlerait longtemps… Et il fallut tout autant de temps aux elfes d'Imladris pour tout bien préparer. Durant cette période il y eut de nombreuses crises de nerfs, notamment une mémorable d'Erestor à l'encontre de Glorfindel…


	2. Chapter 1

OoOoOoOoO

- Mais enfin que faites-vous là Glorfindel ? s'exclama une voix elfique visiblement très étonnée par le spectacle qu'elle découvrait…

Et il y avait de quoi être étonné en effet, surtout lorsque l'on découvrait le célèbre Glorfindel, le tueur de Balrog qui avait eu le droit à une seconde vie, le grand guerrier qui avait mené plusieurs fois ses troupes à la victoire, le puissant capitaine d'Imladris… à genoux sur le sol de la bibliothèque d'Imladris, les yeux fermés, une main tendue au-dessus d'un livre étendu par terre et récitant une litanie de mots impossibles à comprendre, même pour l'elfe qu'était Erestor… A ses mots, l'elfe blond sursauta et lança un regard perdu à l'autre, le même regard qu'un elfing jetterait à son père, si ce dernier le découvrait barbouillant dans la boue. Puis il rétorqua :

- « Oh rien, j'étais juste en train de hm…enfin d'expérimenter quelque chose…rien de bien important… »

- « Allons bon, et l'on peut savoir ce que vous teniez tant à expérimenter ? » S'amusa Erestor.

- « Je ne suis pas sûr que cela vous passionne, et de toute façon j'avais fini. » Répondit précipitamment le capitaine… Un peu trop vite pour que ça soit la vérité, et cela n'échappa pas à l'elfe brun, qui persista…

- « Allons, je vois bien que ce n'est pas vrai… Est-ce dégradant au point que vous niez la vérité à l'un de vos plus vieux amis ? » Répliqua Erestor, un sourire taquin accroché au visage.

Avec un grand et profond soupir Glorfindel (qui avait toujours une tendance à exagérer et dramatiser n'importe quelle situation) rétorqua :

- « Bon très bien, vous avez gagné…Comme vous le savez très bien d'ici peu il y a aura une immense fête, et nous serons plus que probablement envahis, oui oui envahis, par de très nombreuses personnes… N'allez pas croire que cette fête me répugne…cependant... »

Il s'interrompit un court instant, regarda un bref moment Erestor, qui l'observait sans aucune réaction, puis il se perdit dans la contemplation d'un point imaginaire, visiblement situé sur une tapisserie ornant le mur de la salle, puis il reprit :

- « Enfin, comme je le disais très bientôt il y aura de très nombreuses personnes à Imladris, et… Seront présents Thranduil et Legolas. »

- « Ne me dites pas que vous ne souhaitez pas les voir ? » S'étonna Erestor.

-« Non non ce n'est pas cela… Mais avouez que Celeborn, Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas _et_ Thranduil réunis tous ensembles en même temps c'est tout de même une sacré bonne raison de s'inquiéter ! Depuis quelques jours déjà nous n'entendons plus les jumeaux ! Tant mieux me direz-vous, mais reconnaissez que c'est de mauvais augure ! Ils sont rarement aussi silencieux et discrets et les seules fois où ils l'ont été rappelez-vous ce qui s'était passé ! Ça avait été une catastrophe sans nom ! Nous avions passé des jours à réparer leurs âneries ! Des jours vous dis-je ! Osez me dire qu'ils ne préparent pas une nouvelle fois un de leur coup tordu comme ils en ont le secret ? Et qu'ils auront, _comme à chaque fois_, l'envie d'intégrer Legolas à leurs bêtises, et que ce dernier, _comme à chaque fois_, les rejoindra ? Et _comme à chaque fois _ils mettront Elrond, Celeborn _et _Thranduil en colère, et _comme à chaque fois _ils se disputeront tous les trois pour savoir à qui il incombe de prendre la responsabilité de cette nouvelle catastrophe, _et comme à chaque fois_ Thranduil accusera les jumeaux d'entrainer Legolas dans leurs bêtises et niera toutes responsabilités concernant son fils, puis Celeborn rétorquera que Legolas est suffisamment grand pour prendre seul ses décisions et que si le prince a rejoint ses petits-fils c'est de son plein gré et en parfaite connaissance de cause, à ce moment-là Elrond se fâchera et proposera de punir les trois pour une parfaite équité, seulement Thranduil n'écoutera plus n'appréciant pas que le seigneur de la Lorien puisse sous-entendre que son fils est aussi coupable que les jumeaux, alors il rétorquera à Celeborn que ce sont des bêtises et qu'il n'a pas le droit de critiquer son fils, Elrond s'agacera car aucun des deux autres ne l'écoutera, pendant ce temps ils se crieront dessus pour tenter de déterminer qui de Thranduil ou de Celeborn hurle le plus fort et est donc celui qui a raison, et _comme à chaque fois_ le seigneur de la Lorien remportera cette bataille donc le roi d'Eryn Lasgalen quittera la pièce en claquant la porte, Celeborn rigolera bien haut et s'en ira s'étouffer de rire dans sa chambre tandis qu'Elrond restera seul à les maudire car aucun des deux ne l'aura écouté. Pour finir, Elladan, Elrohir et Legolas seront satisfaits car ils auront obtenu ce qu'ils recherchaient, à savoir : que les trois grands seigneurs elfiques se disputent les uns contre les autres comme de jeunes elfings. Et enfin, et c'est bien ça le comble : Elrond, Thranduil et Celeborn décideront que finalement c'est de ma faute si leurs rejetons ont encore fichu Imladris sans dessus dessous, car je ne les aurais pas suffisamment surveillés et occupés ! Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire, moi, de gérer trois elfes qui ont largement dépassé les deux milles cinq cent ans mais ne sont toujours pas capables de se comporter en adultes raisonnables et sensés ! Donc, avant que vous ne m'interrompiez Erestor, j'étais en train de chercher s'il n'existait pas un sortilège capable de clouer les jumeaux au lit durant tout le temps qu'Elrond, Celeborn, Thranduil et Legolas seront présents ! Il est hors de question qu'ils mettent la pagaille encore une fois ! Qui plus est durant cette célébration de l'anniversaire de la chute de Sauron ! Non mais de quoi aurions-nous l'air, nous autres elfes, si nos trois seigneurs se disputaient comme des jeunes elfings ? » Une fois sa tirade finie, Glorfindel poussa un long soupir découragé et s'écroula dans un fauteuil, visiblement totalement découragé à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait.

Il s'aperçut alors qu'Erestor le contemplait avec un air totalement hébété et semblait malgré tout, sur le point d'éclater de rire. Vexé, Glorfindel se redressa, le regarda avec un air mauvais tout en s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce, à ce moment-là l'elfe brun se tourna vers lui et dit dans un demi sourire :

- « Alors voici donc la cause de toute votre agitation ? Vous craignez que les fils d'Elrond ainsi que le fils de Thranduil ne refassent des bêtises, que les plus vieux s'en mêlent et que tout vous retombe sur le dos ? Vous d'ordinaire si prompt à raconter des plaisanteries, à vous moquer gentiment des autres… vous vous énerveriez contre trois jeunes elfes qui fêteront leurs retrouvailles ? Allons mon cher Glorfindel vous aussi vous avez été comme ça… Rappelez-vous ! Ne m'obligeait pas à vous rafraichir la mémoire ! Et je pense que vous vous faites du souci pour rien, ils ont muri… »

- « Eux murir ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux Erestor ? Elladan et Elrohir sont des calamités ambulantes ! Jamais ils ne changeront, pour le plus grand malheur de la Terre du Milieu… Nous étions certes un peu dissipés durant notre jeunesse mais tout de même pas à ce point-là ! Nous avions suffisamment de maturité pour ne pas gâcher une célébration aussi importante que celle qui aura lieu ! »

- « Allons, ne faites pas l'innocent Glorfindel, vous-même ainsi que Thranduil n'aviez rien à envier aux jumeaux. Dois-je vous rappeler l'incident diplomatique que vous aviez provoqué avec les nains, après que vous ayez décidé que c'était sans nul doute très amusant d'emmener un jeune elfe de même pas 20 ans, surexcité, détestant les nains -que dis-je haïssant les nains- en visite chez eux ? M'obligerez-vous à vous rappeler que non content d'avoir vidé leur réserve de bière dans le fleuve, 'emprunté' quelques bijoux, aplati un énorme bonhomme de neige que des petits nains construisaient pour vois si 'Thranduil est si léger que ça ', vous avez bu tous les deux plusieurs verres d'alcools dans un bar puis que vous êtes partis tard dans la nuit en hurlant dans les rues endormies d'une cité naine ? Donc non, je ne pense pas qu'Elrohir et Elladan soient pires que vous, certes ils ont fait quelques tours pendables mais EUX au moins n'ont jamais réduit à néant tous nos efforts pour créer des liens entres elfes et nains et ils n'ont pas non plus failli déclencher une guerre ! » Acheva un Erestor visiblement très remonté et outré par les propos de son ami.

Ebahit, le blond le dévisagea pendant quelques minutes, il semblait avoir perdu sa langue et ne savait pas que dire en réponse à la tirade enflammée de celui qu'il considérait comme étant son meilleur ami, mais qui ne partageait vraisemblablement pas son point de vue concernant les fils d'Elrond.

« Bon d'accord, plusieurs fois avec Thranduil nous avons poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin, certes, mais la plupart du temps Elrond et Erestor étaient avec nous ! Erestor ne peut pas dire que… Oh et puis zut, il a raison, mais tout de même, je n'étais pas pire que les jumeaux au même âge ! Il ne faut pas exagérer ! » Pensa Glorfindel tout en pestant mentalement contre son ami. Cependant il préféra garder ses pensées pour lui, ne tenant pas à s'attirer une nouvelle fois les foudres d'Erestor, qui pouvait devenir _très_ dangereux quand il le souhaitait… Doux euphémisme pour en réalité dire que toute personne se trouvant proche d'Erestor lorsqu'il se met en colère, est en danger, en danger mortel.

- « Et je trouve que vouloir donner une potion aux jumeaux pour qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles est relativement malsain. De plus, je ne donnerai pas chère de votre peau si jamais Elrond découvrait que vous êtes à l'origine du mal de ses fils… »

A cette idée Glorfindel déglutit péniblement, effectivement il avait oublié de prendre en compte la réaction du père lorsqu'il mettrait son plan à exécution… S'il le mettait en place, le petit discours d'Erestor et surtout son dernier argument l'ayant passablement découragé.

A ce moment-là, le conseiller en chef toujours énervé contre son ami le scruta de la tête au pied puis déclara d'une voix étonnamment glaciale et posée :

- « Si jamais vous touchez malgré tout à un seul cheveu d'Elrohir et Elladan, sachez que je serai ravi d'aider Elrond à découvrir le coupable. Je m'y donnerai même à cœur joie. Et ce, en dépit de toute l'amitié que je peux éprouver pour vous. »

Puis il tourna les talons s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce, avant de se raviser et d'énoncer :

- « J'attends toujours votre rapport sur les recrutements dans la cité. Cela fait maintenant une semaine et six jours de retard. Record battu, toutes mes félicitations. »

Sur ce il s'en fut en claquant violemment la porte de la bibliothèque. Resté seul, Glorfindel se perdit dans ses pensées en ne comprenant pas la réaction de son ami, ses propos ayant été durs et excessifs, selon lui. Bon d'accord il avait peut-être été un peu loin en cherchant à clouer les jumeaux au lit pour de bon, mais était-ce malgré tout une raison pour qu'Erestor s'énerve autant ? Décidemment il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez le conseiller d'Elrond, depuis plusieurs jours déjà il semblait distant et stressé, s'agaçant pour un rien… La célébration qui se profilait pouvait-elle mettre son calme et raisonné ami dans cet état-là ? Pas à sa connaissance… Erestor était tout de même un elfe capable de garder son sang-froid dans n'importe quelle circonstance, qu'est-ce-qui n'allait pas alors ? Décidé à découvrir pourquoi son ami se comportait de cette façon Glorfindel quitta la salle à grands pas et se dirigea vers les jardins d'Imladris, espérant y trouver un peu de calme pour y réfléchir.

Arrivé dans le jardin il grimpa dans les branches d'un arbre et s'y installa confortablement…Puis il réfléchit assez longtemps, passant et repassant en revue tous les événements qui s'étaient produits depuis le changement de comportement d'Erestor, finalement alors que la nuit était tombée depuis peu il quitta son perchoir sans avoir trouvé de réponse à son interrogation. Il partit donc en direction de ses appartements, désireux de prendre un peu de repos –et aussi de finir ce satané rapport, Erestor le tuerait sinon- cependant il fut arrêté en chemin par deux personnes, il ne pouvait voir leurs visages masqués par un capuchon. Néanmoins lorsque l'un des deux s'adressa à lui il reconnut sa voix et les maudits intérieurement, les deux seules personnes qu'il aurait aimé ne pas croiser de la journée venait tout juste de l'accoster…

« Eru, que peuvent bien me vouloir ces deux enquiquineurs que sont Elladan et Elrohir ? » ragea silencieusement Glorfindel.


	3. Chapter 2

Merci pour les conseils que j'ai pu recevoir, ça me fait plaisir et me donne envie de continuer ma fic, même si je ne sais pas trop où je vais avec :p

En espérant malgré tout que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture

* * *

oOoOoOoOo

- « Que puis-je faire pour vous Elladan et Elrohir ? » questionna Glorfindel, masquant sans peine son agacement.

- « Oh, ce serait une simple question, par rapport à la prochaine célébration… » Se contenta de répondre Elrohir, vaguement nerveux.

Glorfindel demeura silencieux, scrutant attentivement les jumeaux qui demeuraient cachés sous leur capuchon. « Une nouvelle passion que de rester masqué ? » pensa le capitaine avec un sourire ironique, tout en attendant que les fils d'Elrond posent leur question, ce qui ne tarda pas à venir, Elladan déclarant :

- « Oui donc comme nous disions, enfin nous comptions vous la poser demain mais comme nous vous avons croisé… Bref, pour la célébration de l'anniversaire de la tombée du Mordor savez-vous ce qui va se passer exactement ? »

- « Pourquoi me poser cette question ? Votre père serait bien plus à même de vous répondre… » Répondit Glorfindel, curieux que les jumeaux s'adressent à lui et non à Elrond qui en savait bien plus sur l'organisation des festivités que quiconque.

- « Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que ada… Il ne veut pas nous répondre réellement… »

- « Oh, je me demande bien pourquoi votre père refuserait de vous répondre… Il ne refuserait que si c'était une question qui pourrait compromettre la bonne organisation de la fête non ? Ou si jamais cette question risquait de provoquer quelques fâcheux incidents de votre part ? » Répliqua Glorfindel, de plus en plus soupçonneux quant à la question des jumeaux et les conséquences qu'elle pourrait entraîner si jamais Elladan et Elrohir décidaient de mettre le souk dans Imladris.

- « Mais non voyons ! Nous ne ferions pas en sorte que cette célébration tourne à la catastrophe ! » S'indigna Elrohir, vexé que l'elfe blond puisse penser qu'ils ne cherchaient qu'une indication pour mettre le bazar de la meilleure façon qu'il soit.

- « Hm, c'est vous qui le dites. »

- « Ecoutez Glorfindel, je reconnais que nous avons fait quelques sales coups… Mais ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait temps que vous cessiez de nous garder rancune pour quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a près de 500 ans ? » Rétorqua Elladan.

- « Oui, d'autant plus que nous avions eu une punition mémorable de ce jour-là. Et vous vous étiez copieusement vengé… Bon d'accord peut être que ce n'était pas très malin de notre part, mais tout de même vous pourriez arrêter de penser que dès que nous mettons notre cerveau en branle c'est pour faire une nouvelle bêtise ! » S'exclama à son tour un Elrohir courroucé.

- « Pas très malin ? Mais vous aviez carrément du jus d'orc dans la cervelle ce jour-là ! Non mais qu'est-ce-qui vous a pris de me peindre les cheveux en bleu !? Cette fichue couleur ne partait pas ! J'avais été la risée d'Imladris durant des mois ! Que dis-je, pas seulement d'Imladris, mais de Lorien et d'Eryn Lasgalen également ! Ah ça oui vous n'aviez pas été très malin ! Et encore aujourd'hui certains en rigolent encore ! Il n'y a qu'à voir la tête de Thranduil et de Celeborn quand je suis en leur compagnie et qu'il y a de la couleur bleue dans la pièce ! » Rugit Glorfindel, furieux à l'encontre des jumeaux qui, il y a bien longtemps (du point de vue des humains évidement) avaient peint les chevaux de l'elfe blond en bleu. Quand le capitaine d'Imladris avait découvert cela il s'était mis dans une colère noire, d'abord parce que ses superbes cheveux blonds avaient viré au bleu marine (ce qui allait parfaitement avec ses yeux, avait d'ailleurs souligné Elrohir avant de se faire assommer par Glorfindel), et d'autre part parce que malgré tous ses lavages la couleur ne partait pas, il lui avait fallu attendre trois semaines avant de retrouver sa blondeur naturelle. Inutile de préciser que durant toute cette période l'elfe n'était presque pas sorti de ses appartements, qu'il avait menacé d'expédier les fils d'Elrond en Mordor, et que cette histoire s'était répandue partout dans les royaumes elfiques. Et encore aujourd'hui il en subsistait des traces, notamment avec ses amis tels Thranduil ou Celeborn qui ne pouvaient réprimer un léger gloussement lorsque Glorfindel se trouvait dans une pièce avec de la peinture bleue ou qu'il portait un vêtement bleu. Bien que cette anecdote date d'il y a un peu plus de 500 ans l'elfe blond ne s'en était jamais vraiment remis et n'avait jamais pardonné aux jumeaux. Lui qui d'habitude était le premier à rire de leurs bêtises, était devenu la bête noire des fils d'Elrond quand ceux-ci imaginaient une nouvelle catastrophe ayant pour but (involontairement ou non) la fin du monde. Pour le moment ils n'avaient pas encore réussi, et ce grâce à la surveillance sans relâche qu'exerçait le capitaine d'Imladris sur eux.

- « Mais enfin Glorfindel, vous n'allez quand même pas nous en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de notre vie ?! Nous nous sommes excusés je ne sais combien de fois ! » Lança Elladan passablement énervé et légèrement découragé car il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire pardonner.

- « Eh bien pour tout vous avouer si ! Et sachant que vous êtes immortels… Cela risque de vous paraitre bien long ! » Clama Glorfindel avec un regard noir en direction des deux frères.

- « Effectivement si vous ne faites aucun effort de votre côté cela va très long ! Mais autant pour vous, que pour nous ! » Rajouta Elrohir agacé.

- « … Je ne vois pas en quoi cela va me paraitre long ? » Interrogea un Glorfindel perplexe.

- « Oh, je doute que vous ayez très envie de supporter la colère d'Ada mais aussi de nos grands-parents, Celeborn et Galadriel, si jamais nous leur apprenons que vous avez décidé de nous haïr toute votre vie ! Et dans votre cas puisque vous êtes immortels cela risque de vous paraitre bien long ! » Rétorqua Elrohir narquoisement. « Alors vous avez le choix, soit on tourne la page, tout le monde oublie et nous n'en parlons pas à Ada ni à personne d'autre, soit vous continuez de nous en vouloir et dans ce cas Ada et tous les autres sont au courant et pendant que vous pourrirez notre vie vous vous ferez pourrir la vie par eux ! »

- « … »

- « Alors que décidez-vous ? » Demanda innocemment Elladan.

- «… Vous n'avez pas que du jus d'orc dans la cervelle à la réflexion… »

- « Ah, vous voyez ! » Clama fièrement Elrohir.

- « Oui, vous devez aussi avoir du jus de warg… Un orc seul n'aurait pas eu cette idée là… » Poursuivit Glorfindel sans plus prêter attention aux fils d'Elrond.

- « Non mais dites donc je ne vous permets pas ! » S'indigna Elladan.

- « A vrai dire moi non plus je ne me permettrai pas en temps normal… Mais comme vous aviez dit qu'après cette discussion nous oublierons tout… Je voulais profiter de la dernière fois que je pourrais me moquer de vous et vous détester.» Lança l'elfe blond avec un immense sourire accroché au visage.

- « Ah. Effectivement cela fait une bonne raison… » Comprit Elrohir.

- « Bon, dans ce cas c'est bon nous oublions tout. Nous repartons de zéro, vous arrêtez de nous en vouloir et nous ne racontons rien à personne. » Renchérit Elladan.

- « Si vous y tenez tant… » Répliqua Glorfindel dans un soupir. « Marché conclu. » Et sur ce, il tendit la main aux jumeaux qui la serrèrent, scellant leur accord.

- « … Tout de même vous êtes rancunier… Presque 500 ans avant de nous pardonner… » Dit Elrohir plongé en pleine réflexion et ne voyant donc pas le regard assassin que lui décrocha Glorfindel et le profond soupir de son frère.

- « Bon, revenons-en au début. Que vouliez-vous déjà ? » Questionna le capitaine d'Imladris.

- « Vous poser une question. » Répondit nonchalamment Elrohir, s'attirant de nouveau le regard agacé de l'elfe blond.

- « Oui ça je m'en doute. » Persifla ce dernier, avant d'ajouter « Et quelle est donc votre interrogation ? »

- « Mithrandir sera présent. » Dit Elladan.

Nouveau soupir résigné de Glorfindel, qui attendit patiemment que les jumeaux posent enfin leur question.

- « Et vous savez aussi bien que nous qu'il est un fin magicien. » Poursuivit Elrohir.

- « … »

- « Et qu'il fait de superbes feux d'artifices. » Continua Elladan.

- « Hm. » Répondit Glorfindel, ne voyant toujours pas où les fils d'Elrond voulaient en venir.

Ces derniers se regardèrent brièvement ne sachant pas comment interpréter le silence du capitaine d'Imladris. Aussi ils choisirent d'aller au bout de leur idée :

- « Pensez-vous qu'il… Acceptera de nous prêter quelques pétards ? » Termina Elrohir les yeux pétillant de joie à l'idée de pouvoir en posséder un.

Immédiatement Glorfindel s'affola, des pétards dans les mains des jumeaux ? Impossible. Ils allaient droit à la catastrophe… « Elladan et Elrohir sont deux calamités elfiques ambulantes mais alors imaginez-les avec des pétards entre les mains ! Ce serait le désastre assuré, la fin du monde ! » Telles furent les pensées de l'elfe blond rien qu'à la possibilité que les fils d'Elrond soient en possession de pétards. « Inoffensifs dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre, mais des armes de destruction massive avec les jumeaux ! »

- « Alors Glorfindel qu'en pensez-vous ? » S'impatienta Elladan.

- « Euh j'en pense que… que… Enfin… il faudrait mieux que… que vous voyez ça avec Mithrandir… » Bégaya l'elfe blond, encore sous le choc et imaginant les pires scénarios que pourraient entraîner la possession de pétards par Elladan et Elrohir.

Ces derniers, trop enthousiastes ne remarquèrent pas le trouble et l'inquiétude du capitaine d'Imladris et se mirent à échafauder des plans rocambolesques pour persuader le magicien de leur 'confier' un de ses pétards. Glorfindel se surprit à implorer les Valars pour que les jumeaux ne réussissent pas.

- « Bon, nous allons demander à Mithrandir dans ce cas ! » Clama Elrohir.

- « Vous ne savez pas quand il doit arriver ? » Questionna Elladan.

- « D'ici quelques jours probablement… Bon, je vais y aller moi… Je vais vous laisser... Bonne nuit… » Lança un Glorfindel soudainement très las.

- « Bonne nuit Glorfindel ! » s'exclamèrent en cœur les jumeaux ravis.

Et lentement, vidé de toute énergie le fier capitaine d'Imladris s'en retourna en direction de ses appartements, ne désirant plus qu'une seule chose : pouvoir se réfugier dans le sommeil et n'en sortir qu'une fois la célébration achevée ou dans le pire des cas lors de la fin du monde. Et soudainement lui revint en mémoire sa discussion un peu plus tôt dans la journée avec Erestor, quand il avait émis l'hypothèse de clouer les jumeaux au lit. Finalement, au vu des derniers événements c'était peut-être une bonne idée.

C'est donc un Glorfindel totalement abattu et fatigué qui percuta le Seigneur Elrond qui se rendait vraisemblablement vers les jardins tandis que le capitaine s'en allait vers ses appartements. Le léger « Outch » que laissa échapper Elrond indiqua à Glorfindel qu'il venait très probablement de rentrer dans quelqu'un, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sortir de sa torpeur. Il s'apprêtait à grommeler une vague excuse et continuer son chemin lorsqu'il leva la tête et croisa le regard de son seigneur et ami. Ce dernier se frottait l'épaule que Glorfindel avait prise involontairement pour défouloir et scrutait l'elfe blond qui semblait d'humeur plutôt maussade. Finalement il déclara avec un petit sourire :

- « Eh bien que vous arrive-t-il Glorfindel… ? Vous êtes rarement pris dans vos pensées au point d'en percuter les gens… »

Ce dernier réagit à peine et se contenta de répondre :

- « Hm ? Oui oui, je suis désolé, je ne faisais pas attention. »

Elrond, de plus en plus surpris par l'attitude de son ami qu'il jugeait distant et vraisemblablement préoccupé par quelque chose qui l'inquiétait lui dit :

- « Ce n'est rien. Mais qu'avez-vous ? Tout va bien ? »

- «… Oui, je réfléchissais c'est tout… »

- « Ah, et peut-on savoir de quoi il s'agissait… ? » Questionna Elrond, déterminé à comprendre le comportement étrange de son ami.

- « Oh, rien de bien important… Juste un rapport que je dois terminer et auquel je réfléchissais » Mentit Glorfindel, n'ayant pas très envie d'expliquer à Elrond que ses fils avaient involontairement programmé une nouvelle fin du monde et qu'il s'était mis en tête de les coller au lit durant tout le temps que durerait la célébration prochaine et que ceci avait entrainé une dispute avec Erestor…

- « Un rapport à cette heure-ci ? » S'étonna l'elfe brun. « Oh, laissez-moi deviner, il s'agit d'un rapport en retard… » Termina-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Le profond soupir et l'air résigné qui se peignit sur le visage de Glorfindel lui fit comprendre qu'il avait bien deviné, aussi il continua :

- « Hm, un rapport que devriez rendre à Erestor, je suppose… Dites-moi combien de jours de retard pour celui-ci ? »

- « Une semaine et six jours d'après Erestor. » Grommela l'elfe blond.

- « Ooh, effectivement… Si j'étais vous je ne tarderais pas à le lui remettre » rit Elrond. « Ou vous risquez de passer un sale quart d'heure… »

- «… Merci pour vos encouragements… » Râla Glorfindel.

- « Ce fut un plaisir… Mais êtes-vous qu'il n'y a que ça qui vous dérange ? » S'enquit Elrond, soucieux.

- « Oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué, voilà tout… »

- « Dans ce cas vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposer. » Répondit gentiment Elrond, avant d'ajouter « Et je pense que vous devriez aller voir Erestor… Ne laissez pas des non-dits s'installer entre vous deux. »

Surpris, Glorfindel redressa brutalement la tête et demanda :

- « Comment êtes-vous au courant ? »

- « Comment sais-je que vous vous êtes un peu froissés ? J'ai croisé Erestor il y a peu… Il avait l'air dans tous ses états, je me demandais pourquoi et quand je vous ai croisé j'ai compris… Il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre tout cela… » Finit Elrond dans un léger rire.

Comme l'elfe blond semblait toujours aussi abasourdi et déprimé, son ami ajouta :

- « Allez donc le retrouver… Avant que vous ne tombiez de fatigue… »

- « J'y vais… Hannon Ile Elrond. »

Avec un dernier sourire le Seigneur d'Imladris poursuivit sa route, tandis que Glorfindel partit à la recherche d'Erestor. Il alla d'abord voir à la bibliothèque, sachant que c'était là son lieu de prédilection et constatant que son ami ne s'y trouvait pas, revint sur ses pas et décida d'aller voir dans la chambre du conseiller.

Il arriva rapidement devant la porte des appartements d'Erestor, prit une grande inspiration et frappa légèrement. Glorfindel se sentait anormalement nerveux, il ne savait pas comment aborder son ami et surtout que lui dire ? Brusquement la porte s'ouvrit, cédant le passage à un elfe de taille moyenne, svelte, aux cheveux bruns ; Erestor. Ce dernier le scruta de la tête aux pieds et l'elfe blond se laissa faire, ne sachant que dire ou que faire. Aussi, Erestor après un petit moment ouvrit grand la porte et lui dit avec un sourire :

- « Bon, vous comptez rentrer ou dormir sur le palier ? »

A ses paroles Glorfindel esquissa un sourire et se glissa dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Je n'aime pas spécialement la fin, et n'allez pas non plus imaginez des trucs rocambolesques, j'expliquerai probablement tout par la suite mais pour les besoins de l'histoire je ne le ferai pas pour le moment.. ! ^^


End file.
